TAKE FIVE
by Salvo1985
Summary: (ANTHRO) Spike meets up with applejack in the local cafe.


TAKE 5

A APPLESPIKE FANFIC

IN WHICH AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYPONY IS ANTHRO

THIS STORY IS SEPARATED FROM THE USUAL APPLESPIKE PREVIOUS

FANFICTION STORIES. IN THIS THEY ARE DATING AND NOT MARRIED WITH

CHILDREN

In town sat a bookshop. it was one of those cafe' book shops you see in your own town. it was the fall season and the smell of pumpkin coffe was in the air as you pass by it. inside there was many a pony. browsing or reading or buying. or, just sitting and enjoying coffee or tea.

In the middle there sat a dragon. a rather tall dragon. he was well tone in muscle, he wore a white shirt and a black tie. his scales were combed back. he looked around as many ponies went out their business. he heard the jazz music softly playing. if he recalled, the song was called take five, by dave brubeck. he nodded to the easy sounding music. it did gave him a relaxed vibe. and he needed to be relaxed. he was nervous. not because of the meeting, but just because he always seem to get him self worked up over anytime he and his marefriend applejack decided to meet. ah yes. to those who wondered whatever happen to rarity, it was simple. she did not return his feelings and it took a hell of a long time to get over her. during that time applejack visited him most frequently, and spend alot of time with him. she even gave him a daily job at the orchard at apple achres. the time passed, and they got to better know each other. and before long the farm mare confessed her feelings.

This surprised him. and he felt flattered. at first, he didnot return her affections. but slowly came to realized how a great a friend she was. and how she was always there. and for him to realized such a thing as anypony or anydragon would come to realize -the constant thought of the mare in his brain would not leave. and before long he knew why. so, he gave it a shot. and now it was nearly four years. he, a 21 year old waiting on his 26 year old marefriend.

So there he sat, nervously waiting. and before long he saw her. in a black dress. nothing too fancy but just a long dress with a light material for the fall weather. she also wore a cotton jacket that fell and hid her firm bottom. she wore pink lipstick. and light purple eye shadow. matching amethyst earrings, she was indeed a catch. and many stallion's eyes wandered her way. oh the green eye of jealousy was great in spike. and his greed for the mare equaled that. but he ignore these primal feelings of wanting to go up to her and display his dominance toward the other males. the same a silver back gorilla would. he smiled at his mare who smiled back and sat down. she too looked nervous. her green eyes met with his emerald ones. "howdy, hon." she chuckled. "hey." he replied as he reached across the table and held her hand to kiss, causing her cheeks to redden. "mah mah, ain'tchu the gentleman?" spike's grinned widen. "always been, sweet apple dumplin' " she shook her head. "i ain't used to you sayin' stuff like that in public." she admited. as she lean forward. "but what the hay." she kissed his lips softly then pulled back just as quick leaving the tingle on his lips. "so hows twilight?" spike lean back rubbing his neck. "oh man, don't mention her. she's been really stressed out as princess. never mind the fact that flash sentry or whatever pissed her off so bad she nearly beat him to a bloody pulp." AJ's eyes widen in shock. "whut happend?" he gazed at her as he kept his head low, one arm on the table. "he told her he was a homosexual." applejack shook her head. "two years of leading her on, yea. that oughta make her more angry than a bull seeing red." spike nodded. "tell me about it." she rested her chin on her hand. "ah hate the fact that all the good lookin' guys are gay. leavin' us with assholes and such. good thing you're a rare gem." she smiled admiringly as she reached to cup his chin and stroked it with a thumb, spike's eyes became heavy with love for her. she turn her head and sighed. "so shall we order a cup of coffee?" spike shook his clawed hand. "nah. too strong. i feel like tea." she gave a nod and they both ordered their drinks. and as the evening went on they talked of many things. daily life. the happenings with friends. and the occasional talk of living together. which, by now spike had already pack and was ready to move into the apple family house.

They sip their drinks. as the song baker street played. spike tap his finger as he looked at her. and he spoke. "so what do we do after this?" she smiled as she got up. "i ain't much of a planner. lets go out there and see whut we can do shall we?" he smiled and nodded as he finished his tea. before long they left, strolling down the street. "You should let your hair down more often." he said as he stroked the back of her mane. she sighed and lean her head against his shoulder as they walked into the park. the evening was alight with poles lightening the way. the fresh crisp autumn air brush against her mane, and making sike shiver from the cool air, she stopped him and sat down on a bench. he followed suit. and for the moment. the night was peaceful. with the music of the night to acompany them. the sound of crickets. he gazed upon those green eyes again. and they shoned against the pale moon light and its stars. painted lips seem to glission she was, the most beautiful mare. and he knew for a fact applejack rarely wore make up. but since they dated she was trying to make herself look good for him. and herself. it certainly gave her more confidence for herself image. not to mention that she really looked like a real hum-dinger. yeah. she wasn't used to this girly stuff, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. and she can't. so yea, she enjoyed looking pretty. he shook those thoughts away and held her freckled cheek. "applejack..." he said in a whisper. her own eyes seem to grow heavy staring into his dragon. "yes?" she said just as soft. for a moment, stillness. luna's moon spot light them in this scene. and spike closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take over. the light perfume, the feeling of her fur. and then his lips slowly pressed. and she did the same as their lips gave way into a soft kiss, slowly rising into passion. in the still of the night, under the moon light, he held her tight. and embraced her. and she clung to him as their tongues met. a soft moan escaped her lips. but she pulled away. and lightly socked his shoulder. "down lover boy." she teased. "ya ain't getting under this dress. not here anyway." spike laughed. "awh, and i always wanted too." she snorted as she got up. hand holding his as he rose with her. continuing the walk back to the apple farm.

spike shuddered as all the pleasure point hit hard. hhis high came down slow. as he laid against her, but eventually rolled, and laid at her side. he gazed at sweated mare. she was panting. taking her breather. hand between her firm breasts. spike took the moment how muscular she was. and that, was hot. the light six pack, the well toned arms, the firm legs. by god she was an amazon. she looked at him with a quizzical look, he blushed. "your hot, aj." she smiled as he cup his chin, fingers slowly lingered towards the back of his neck. and suddenly pulled him into a firm kiss. he was surprised but soon kissed back. for a moment she pulled away. panting. "and yer a handsome stud." spike laughed as he laid back down. holding her hand and they laid there. "so when do you want to move?" she broke the silence. spike looked at her. "tomorrow?" she smiled. as she pulled him and he wrap his arms around her waist to snuggle tightly against her. "that sounds dandy." they shared a kiss. "as dandy as apple candy." spike replied. she rolled on top of him and slammed her lower regions against spike who gasped in pleasure. she dipped her head down, nose to nose. "but not as sweet as mah apple pie." spike snarled playfully. " so long as i can give you my apple filling." she grip his jaw as her voice in a low sensual tone. "ah got the crust if ya got the stuff." spike looked into the firey passion in her eyes. he knew he was going to be swore before the night was through. he grip her waist, "then lets get to bakin' apple dumplin."


End file.
